This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will try to see if taking a uridine supplement (NucleomaxX[unreadable]) is safe in HIV-infected persons and if it will reverse loss of fat in the face, arms, legs, or buttocks. The study will also try to see how well NucleomaxX is tolerated. NucleomaxX is a powdered nutritional food supplement that contains a substance called uridine. It comes in a sachet (packet) and needs to be mixed in with juice, milk, or water. NucleomaxX is used in Europe as a food supplement but is not approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and is considered an experimental drug in the U.S. About 164 people will take part in this study. USC will attempt to enroll 10 subjects.